


Reunion

by Vanitas_deserved_better



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_deserved_better/pseuds/Vanitas_deserved_better
Summary: Isa and Lea talk things out.Post Kingdom hearts III





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Lea could'nt be happier. It's not just the defeat of Xehanort, sure that was one big reason, but also having Roxas, Xion and most importantly Isa back just made him so happy. 

The redhead always wanted to talk things out with Isa and be close to him again. Even as Axel, he felt the same about Saïx, but he never got a chance to actually do it. 

So they sat on the clock tower, in silence, just the two of them. The only sound was their teeth clashing against the Ice with every bite. 

Neither of them had an idea of how to start a conversation until, surprisingly, Isa spoke up. 

"You know, what I said back then, on the keyblade graveyard, I really meant it." The bluenette said. 

Lea now turning to him, watching him, "which part do you mean?" Lea's lips formed into a smirk. "Do you maybe mean the jealous part, huh?"

"Maybe. I said I'm not saying it again, remember?"  
Isa turned to Lea, now facing him. The little smile on his face fading, and turning into a serious expression again. "I just felt so alone back in the Organisation. I can't even blame you that you went off and made new friends. I was such a Jerk to everyone, especially Xion." Isa's expression saddened, eyes fixing on his hands which were seated on the edge of the tower, between Lea and him.

Lea tried to figure out what to say in his head, but soon came to the conclusion that he should just let his heart talk instead. "That was Saïx, not you. You are Isa." The red-haired man tried to catch the others gaze with his eyes, but Isa was still looking down. "Ya know, I always felt like I had to apologize to you", that got the others attention. "Why's that?", asked Isa.  
"I feel like I should have been a better friend. After we both were turned into Nobodies I felt like it was my fault. I pretty much forced you to go into that castle with me and-" Lea was interrupted by Isa. "No, It's not your fault, don't think it is. I wanted to save her just as much as you wanted to. It was my fault that we were cought. We couldn't escape because I slowed us down." Isa looked Lea in his face while speaking those words, those words representing his feelings, which bottled themself up over all the time in the Organisation, but Saïx not allowing them to come out. 

Lea was surprised at the confession, but also glad that Isa showed him his real feelings. "Same for you. Don't think it's your fault either, 'cause it's not." Lea placed one hand on the others. "I love you, even as Axel I never stopped loving you", emerald eyes never leaving blue ones, "get that memorized." He gave his hand a light squeeze when he saw a tear drop roll from Isa's eyes, down to his chin. 

Isa returned the squeeze on his hand and intervined their hands. 

"I love you too, Lea." 

Lea couldn't take it anymore. Feelings were overwhelming him. So he lifted his left hand and cupped Isa's cheek, thumb going over Isa's eyes to wipe the tears away, then wandering to his lips. Eyes still staring at each other as if they never want see anything other than the eyes of the opposite one. 

They both slowly leaned in and connected their lips together. Their kiss was slowly finding the perfect pace, and soon they were in rythm of how their lips moved against the others. 

As they were forced to pull apart for air, they both smiled at each other.  
"This is better than I imagined." Isa said, smile growing wider. "Wait...you imagined us kissing?" Lea asked with a cocky grin. "Of course jerk. If you would have payed attention to your surroundings, you'd have noticed that I had-, have a huge crush on you since we were like 10." 

Lea's shocked impression made Isa laugh. "Surprised?" He asked. 

"No...yes? I mean, i have a huge crush on you since forever. Did you notice." The redhead asked. "Well no, you are a pretty flirtatious person, so it's hard to figure it out", he laughed again, "but good thing I know now." 

Lea couldn't help but grin at this and closed the gap between them once more. 

"Ew." They broke the kiss to the voice of Roxas, behind him Xion. "Get a room you two", he said with an unreadable expression on his face. 

They both looked at Roxas and then at each other and started laughing out loud.


End file.
